Some vehicles include a load floor assembly for supporting and carrying cargo inside the vehicle body. For example, in some vehicles, the load floor assembly is in the trunk and can support the weight of several objects. As such, vehicle drivers or passengers can place objects, such as tools, in the trunk of the vehicle, and the load floor assembly can support those objects.